Warriors: The Final Prophecy
by TheNightFurious
Summary: Before calling the very last Clan meeting prior to the battle with The Dark Forest, Firestar becomes entranced with the sky. Echoes of a familiar tortoiseshell cat whisper in his ear, until finally, the time has come for the Clans to unite, so that in turn, they will defeat The Dark Forest. The time has come to end this war, once and for all...


Firestar gracefully ascended to the top of Highrock, preparing to call a Clan meeting. The words rang in his throat, but he remained silent. The sight of everything surrounding him, put him in a trance. Looking up, he noticed that the sky was blue, and the sun was shining. A purr rumbled in his chest. Newleaf had been grateful to the Clans, filling the forest with the juiciest prey. Suddenly, Firestar lowered his head.

" _This won't last forever. Not with The Dark Forest constantly raging threats."_

With one last look at the sky, he stood up, with his head held high.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The kits stopped playing, the warriors stopped what they were doing, the elders put their full attention to the top of Highrock--all at Firestar's command. Again, negative thoughts ran through his mind.

 _"This is it. The last Clan meeting before the final confrontation with The Dark Forest."_

The sky seemed to entrance him again. It was as if it was welcoming him. Forcefully, he pulled himself from the daze, and sat down, curling his tail around his front paws.

"I sense the tension in the air." he began.

"But I believe in StarClan. I believe that they will be at our side when we battle The Dark Forest. The time to show our true strength is now. I believe in all of you. There is a fire that burns in our souls. That keeps us going when the things get tough. No matter what happens, we will always be ThunderClan. We live for our ancestors, and we die for the ones that we love. As the moons go by, we look back on the ones we loved and lost. But we find a new strength when we bring forth new lives to be lived. This is it, my friends. The Dark Forest cats have to be destroyed once and for all. Not just for the sake of our Clans, but the sake of our futures. We fight for everything we've worked for, and we fight for everything we've lost. If we give it everything we've got, only then will we prevail. For ThunderClan!"

Brambleclaw rose to his feet.

"For ThunderClan!" he chanted. Soon, all of the cats joined in, and Firestar felt a swell of pride, determination, and strength run through his body. He dipped his head, signaling that the meeting was over. He looked up at the sky. Once again, he became entranced, but this time, stars swirled around him, and everything went dark...

When Firestar opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by the night sky.

"Hello?" he mewed softly.

 _"Is this an omen from StarClan?"_

Suddenly, a small, lithe, dark tortoiseshell cat, with large amber eyes approached him. Firestar didn't know who it was. But the scent was so strikingly familiar, that he felt his eyes well with tears. Who was this strange and majestic cat? The cat stood face to face with him, amber eyes glowing.

 _"Soon, my beloved,"_ the cat whispered.

" _Soon."_

Before Firestar could open his mouth to inquire what the cat meant, he found himself on top of Highrock. He looked up at the sky, hoping it would entrance him once more, so he could see the cat again...but soon, the trances faded from his mind, and he descended from Highrock...

Firestar padded to his den, where his mate, Sandstorm laid. Trying not to show that he was distressed, he walked over and gave her a gentle lick on her ear. He then walked to the back of the den, and stared at the ground. Sandstorm flicked her ear, and quietly got up. She placed her tail on Firestar's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Firestar sighed.

" _There's no point in arguing with her. She can sense my distress."_

Firestar turned to her, but did not meet her eyes.

"No. I'm not."

She licked his cheek sympathetically.

"What's on your mind?"

Firestar shoved his ears forward.

"It's just," he began, in a low voice.

"With newleaf brings great joy. Plenty of prey, I might add. But the threat of The Dark Forest constantly infiltrates my mind. I sense that just as newleaf brings us new things, we will also lose things as well."

Sandstorm pressed her nose against his flank.

"I see why you would be distraught. But it's just as you told the Clan. We are ThunderClan, and united, we will prevail."

Sandstorm's words rang true. But the looming threat of darkness still left him uneasy.

"Thank you." Firestar murmured. Before Sandstorm could respond, he curled up in a ball, and drifted off to sleep...

Something jolted Firestar awake. He didn't know what, but he knew something was not right. He padded outside, where the heavy smell of fresh blood greeted him. Yowls of agony filled his ears.

"Left flank! Left flank!" someone commanded. He recognized that voice.

"Blackstar!" he yelled. The cat turned to him.

"But I thought..." stammered Firestar, before he was interrupted.

"We have regained our faith in StarClan. And we're here to help you finish the fight--"

Before Blackstar could finish what he was saying, Hawkfrost tackled him to the ground, and a sickening crack was heard.

 _"They snapped his neck!"_

Firestar had never been more furious. But a soothing thought reassured him. He looked around and saw all of his cats flanking whoever with not so much as a snarl. They worked together gracefully. A swell of pride rose in his chest.

 _"You have done well, my Clan. Very well."_

Suddenly, Sandstorm's screech filled the air.

"Firestar, look out!"

In a split second, he lunged to the side, avoiding Tigerstar's death attack. The tabby brown cat glared maliciously.

"You will pay for what you have done, O'Great Firestar." Tigerstar said, sarcasm filling his voice at the end of his sentence. Rage and vengeance ran through Firestar's paws.

"This. Ends. Now." the flame colored cat snarled. Without warning, Tigerstar struck a blow on Firestar's ear. He then tackled him to the ground, brutally slashing his pelt. Firestar raked his hind paws on the underbelly of the tabby cat, and at once, leapt back in pain.

"You'll pay for that, kittypet."

The two squared each other, raking their claws against each other's flank. The world around the two no longer existed. It was time to finish the fight. Tigerstar tackled Firestar, and managed a brutal blow to the head. Firestar retaliated by using his hind legs to kick him off. Tigerstar flew across the clearing, but regained his posture. Both of them were covered in blood. That's when Firestar heard a beautiful voice.

" _Now. Finish the fight, my beloved."_

Firestar recognized the voice. It was the cat he met when he became entranced with the sky.

"Thinking about something, kittypet?" Tigerstar sneered.

"You're dead."

Suddenly, Tigerstar and Firestar charged at each other. Leaping in the air, Tigerstar struck his death blow at the exact same time Firestar struck his death blow. It all happened so fast. But alas, Tigerstar was finally dead. He was falling in slow motion. Gazing up at the night sky, he felt himself slipping away.

 _"I don't regret anything. I've lived the best life I could. I wouldn't ask for anything more."_

As Firestar's eyes closed, he hit the ground. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck a tree, setting it ablaze.

"No!" screamed Sandstorm, seeing her mate lie motionless on the ground. His flank was cold, his chest, no longer rose...he was gone. Tears slid down her face.

"Firestar don't go! Please don't leave me yet! I need you! You have a Clan to lead! You have so much to do! Stay with me!" Sandstorm sobbed, before collapsing in grief. She buried her nose in his flank, his scent fading.

"What about forever?" she hoarsely croaked. Happy cheers filled the air.

"We did it! We won!"

Everyone fell silent when they saw Firestar's lifeless body. Murmurs of grief filled the silence. Blackstar, still recovering from losing a life, stepped forward.

"Oh, Sandstorm." he whispered, dipping his head in grief and respect.

"Firestar fought like all of LionClan, to be accepted in this forest. In every fight, he never flinched, never backed down. His interests were for everyone, not just himself. Firestar was a legend, and he will be remembered always."

No one else spoke. There was nothing else to say. Sandstorm cried, and ran her tail along his flank.

"A-At least..." she managed to choke out.

"He destroyed the one thing he wanted to. He finished his fight. He came to do what he needed to do. And now, we need to continue what we need to do."

Her head turned to Brambleclaw. All of the cats submissively dipped their heads to the new leader of ThunderClan.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" they cheered.

"Let's head to Fourtree's." suggested Blackstar. Everyone agreed, and padded off...except for Sandstorm. She looked down at Firestar.

 _"Don't worry about me. You have done well, Firestar. You have completed the prophecy once and for all. May you run freely with the stars, and gaze down upon us, on the flank of Silverpelt. Goodbye, Firestar."_

Sandstorm slowly walked away. Reaching the the top of the ravine, she cast one last look at her beloved.

"Goodbye, **Fireheart.** "

When Firestar opened his eyes, he was surrounded by stars. The tortoiseshell cat he had met in his trance approached him. But _this_ time, he knew who it was.

"Hello, my beloved he murmured. He intertwined tails with the cat, and together, they walked side by side off into the distance, readily entering the ranks of StarClan.


End file.
